


Seeing You

by BeastialMoon



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Minor shipping, Post-Episode Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 17:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6088660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeastialMoon/pseuds/BeastialMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Reflekta fluffy hurt/comfort fic. Not very long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing You

Seeing You

A Fanfiction by B. Moon.

Post-Reflekta. Juleka/Rose comfort. Minor shipping.

The photographer had left not more than a half hour ago, but still they remained in the park, chatting and laughing about the day’s events. A limo pulled up alongside the gates, ringing the end of Adrien’s fun for the afternoon.

“Sorry, guys. I gotta go. I’ll see you tomorrow!” he said as he walked away. The rest of the class waved goodbye. Marinette swooned, Alya groaned in exasperation, and, as always, nobody else paid them any mind. 

“I need to get home too. I need to update the Ladyblog immediately!” Said Alya with a grin “But we should all totally do this again sometime.”

The rest of them nodded in agreement. Slowly, one by one, the gang left the park. Nino had to study. Alix had to help her dad with a project. Kim was late for his gym workout and would end up with a lecture from his father about being on time. Even Marinette left, saying that she was pretty worn out from the day’s events.

Pretty soon, only two remained.

Juleka and rose sat on the bench side by side. Juleka’s palms rested loosely on her legs as she stared down at the ground, a quiet smile on her lips. Rose glanced at her, opened her mouth to speak, and then closed it again. What could she say? What should she say? 

What was going on inside her friend’s head?

So the two of them sat in silence. The awkward quiet was becoming too much for the both of them. Rose knew she had to say something. The class photo may have been fixed, but there were still some lingering feelings that Juleka needed help with.

“I’m sorry.” Rose spoke, breaking the stillness. Juleka gazed at Rose in surprise. Why was she apologizing? She wondered.

“There’s nothing to be sorry for, Rose. Today wasn’t your fault.” Juleka said

“No, not today. I mean, sort of. What I mean is, I’m sorry that I never tried to make sure you were included in everything. What kind of person am I to let my best friend feel neglected? Not a very good one, that’s for sure.” Rose asserted.

“Oh.” Said Juleka “I see.”

A car drove by. A bird chirped in a tree. The air was still.

Rose started to speak again.

“I need you to promise me something.” She said. Rose dug through her purse, pulling out a single photo she had gotten from the photographer of the class. It was of just her and Juleka, faces grinning wide. Rose set the photograph on Juleka’s lap as she continued speaking.

“Promise me that you’ll remember me the next time you feel like this. Nobody should feel invisible. Especially not someone as great as you are.”

Juleka gently lifted the picture in her hands, holding it like a delicate flower. A soft smile graced her lips and her vision blurred. 

“Thank you, Rose. This means a lot to me.” She whispered. Rose leaned in and hugged Juleka across the shoulders. 

“Your welcome.” Rose whispered back. Soon enough, Juleka’s arms wrapped around Rose’s. Her eyes teared up and began to slowly leak down Rose’s back, but Rose didn’t care. She was just glad that her friend was feeling better about herself. 

Eventually, Juleka let go, and ended the embrace.

“I’ll see you in class tomorrow.” She smiled as she stood up. Rose stood up as well.

“Absolutely!” Rose exclaimed, grinning. Then, without warning, Juleka gently kissed the top of her head. Rose’s eyes went wide, an O of surprise adorning her face, before melting into a smile. Juleka ran out of the park as Rose waved goodbye.

When both were sure the other girl could not see them, they both hugged their own sides and smiled.

 

Today was a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
